In perpetuo
by H.Jenkins
Summary: Cuando ves al amor de tu vida en brazos de alguien a quién creías muerto todo tu universo acaba destruyendose. Es tal el dolor que sientes que te pones a correr con el único fin de escapar de allí. Lo que no sabes es quién menos esperas puede convertirse en tu consuelo. Kagome x Shessomaru


_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a __**Rumiko Takahashi**_

Corría todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, mientras grandes lagrimones encharcaban su rostro convirtiéndolo en una especie de rio sin fondo.

"¿Por qué a mí?" se preguntaba, mientras iba adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque y perdía de vista los últimos vestigios de población.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho aumentaba por momentos, el desamor podía ser el peor de los tormentos. Aún recordaba como escondida entre unos matorrales había visto como el que consideraba el amor de su vida se fundía en un abrazo eterno con aquella sacerdotisa que había renacido producto de un alma atormentada.

Kagome Higurashi había viajado a través del pozo a la época Sengoku sin saber muy bien cuál era su misión allí. Había acabado con uno de los peores demonios de todos los tiempos, destruido la esfera de los cuatro espíritus y ahora después de tanto sufrimiento y pensando que había llegado la hora de ser feliz junto al semi demonio Inuyasha había visto destruidos sus deseos de felicidad.

"¿Cómo es posible que esté viva?" se repetía mientras se sentaba en un claro. Lo último que recordaba sobre Kikyo era que había muerto en los brazos de Inuyasha y su alma había surcado los cielos. Pero por alguna paradoja del destino Kikyo había vuelto a la vida reclamando para ella el amor del semi demonio.

Ahora estaba todo perdido. Su corazón estaba roto, no tenía a quien acudir. Tampoco podía volver a casa puesto que una vez destruida la esfera de los cuatro espíritus el sello que comunicaba los dos mundos había desaparecido.

-¿Qué será de mí?— se preguntó en voz alta. Siempre podía volver con sus amigos, Sango y Miroku eran recién casados y se acababan de trasladar a un pueblecito donde esperaban empezar una nueva vida

– Pero quizá no es buena idea…- seguía hablando para sí misma. Una pareja de recién casados le gusta disfrutar de su intimidad y aunque sabía que la aceptarían de muy bien grado no era correcto que ella se trasladase tan pronto con ellos. Quizá dentro de un tiempo.

Luego pensó en la vieja Kaede, pero desestimó la idea enseguida. Era la hermana pequeña de Kikyo y la pareja formada por ella y Inuyasha podían aparecer en cualquier momento. Definitivamente no quería volver a verlos.

Le quedaba Shippo, el pequeño demonio Zorro. Aunque no le apetecía ser la compañera de viaje de un "niño" tan revoltoso como aquel, pero era la única opción que le quedaba por el momento.

Algo más calmada secó las lágrimas de su rostro, se insufló fuerzas y se dijo a si misma que lo iba a conseguir. Cada día que lograse sobrevivir sería una pequeña victoria para ella misma.

Le rugió el estómago y fue consciente de que llevaba todo el día sin comer. Llevaba horas corriendo por el bosque y no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba.

De repente algo llamó su atención, una pequeña humareda se dibujaba entre los árboles y un olor a pescado frito la invitó a caminar hacia esa dirección.

Guiada por el instinto de supervivencia caminó lo más rápido que puedo en esa dirección. Llegó a un claro del bosque donde solo había una hoguera en la que se cocían dos pescados, ni rastro de los dueños de aquel campamento improvisado.

El hambre le devoraba las entrañas y con el más puro instinto animal se hizo con aquellos peces que devoró sin ninguna contemplación.

Su estómago estaba lleno y su alma algo más templada. "¿De quién sería toda aquella comida?" se preguntaba. Estaba algo avergonzada por haber allanado de esa manera aquel campamento y temía el momento en que los verdaderos propietarios aparecieran y le rindieran cuentas.

Una vez saciada de la comida fijó su vista en las llamas de la hoguera y notó como el sueño empezaba a aparecer. Primero se le cerró un ojo, luego otro. Al final cayó rendida allí mismo.

No supo cuánto había dormido solo que la despertó un leve zarandeó y nada más abrió los ojoso la abrasó una mirada dorada.

Tembló.

Inuyasha. Era él.

Se perdió en aquellos ojos que tenían la vista fija en ella. El color dorado tenía pequeños destellos de ámbar y a la vez resultaban fríos.

No era Inuyasha.

-Sheshomaru…..- murmuró sin apartar la vista de él.

Sheshomaru el hermano del hombre al que amaba la miraba sin saber muy bien como ubicarla en aquel lugar. Su mirada dorada resultaba fría al lado de la calidez de los ojos de Inuyasha. Su pelo plateado le caía en grandes cascadas sobre sus hombros y sus dos espadas sobresalían de su estrecho cinto.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba ni apartaba la mirada el uno del otro. Kagome se sentía rara. Era presa de un extraño magnetismo que la llevó a alzar la mano y posarla en el rostro de Sheshomaru.

Para su sorpresa, él no la apartó.

_Continuará…_


End file.
